Of Cosplay, Tezuka, and Letting Your Guard Down
by doy.doy
Summary: Fuji smiled. "He makes a wonderful Kuchiki Byakuya, don't you think?" Since then, Tezuka refused to play Go Fish with anyone.
1. Of Go Fish, Sadism, and Bleach Fanboys

**In case you haven't realized it yet, Tezuka and Byakuya are both voiced by the same person - Ryoutarou Okiayu. xD  


* * *

**"Saa, you lost, Tezuka," said Fuji, placing his last 2 cards on the table.

"As always, Fuji-senpai rules at Go Fish," commented Momoshiro.

Fuji's eyes glinted. "You lost. You know what this means, don't you, Tezuka?"

Tezuka froze. "O-Of course."

With that, the two left the room, leaving the rest of the Seigaku regulars staring.

oOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe buchou even agreed to a game of Go Fish against Fuji-senpai," said Kaidoh, breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you saying that you didn't think that buchou would be man enough to do something like that?" asked Momoshiro.

"Fssshhh, of course not! Are you picking a fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Oishi sweatdropped. "Somehow, I think that the only reason Fuji invited us here inside his house was to let us all see him beat Tezuka at Go Fish," he said. "And everyone knows that if you lose to Fuji in things like this, you'll have to do whatever he commands. Or else."

Kawamura gulped, agreeing. "I feel sorry for Tezuka already, who knows what Fuji has in store for him..."

oOoOoOoOo

Moments later, Tezuka and Fuji walked in. "Tada!" said Fuji, with a big smile on his face as he gestured to Tezuka. Said person twitched, all while thinking, _'I've let my guard down.'_

The regulars turned to look at Tezuka. "..."

"Is that really Tezuka, nya?"

"It's seriously buchou?"

"Fssshhh..."

"I'll treat you to sushi at my place later, if it'll make you feel better, Tezuka..."

"My data could not even predict this... ii data."

"Che, mada mada dane, buchou."

Fuji smiled. "He makes a wonderful Kuchiki Byakuya, don't you think?"

"Fuji," said Oishi nervously. "I knew that you were gonna go cosplaying, but you just really had to bring Tezuka with you, didn't you?"

"Saa... but you have to admit, they act exactly the same and sound exactly the same, don't you think?" Fuji turned to Tezuka. "Come on, say it."

Tezuka frowned. "No."

Fuji smiled some more. "Do you really want me to show them certain pictures of you as a child, Tezuka?"

Tezuka froze. _'H-How did he even get those pictures?'_ he wondered.

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka took a deep breath in. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Kikumaru gasped loudly. "You're right, Fujiko, he sounds exactly like him!"

Momoshiro nodded. "It's kinda scary..."

Even Kaidoh was impressed. "Fssshhh..."

"Che." Echizen tipped his cap down. Seeing Tezuka dressed up as Kuchiki Byakuya reminded him of the time when his father made him cosplay as Kuchiki Rukia a year before, after being threatened to not drinking any more Ponta if he didn't. Echizen still bore a grudge against his father for the whole thing, especially since he always thought of himself as a better Hitsugaya Toshiro, as opposed to Kuchiki Rukia. He could never bring himself to admit that he was a total Hitsugaya Toshiro fanboy. He even had a little plushie of the short taichou, which he hugged every day. Of course, he would never tell this to anyone. "Mada mada dane," he whispered to himself.

"Ne, Fujiko, Oishi said that you were cosplaying," said Kikumaru. "Who exactly are you cosplaying as?"

Fuji frowned. "Saa, you mean that it isn't obvious already?" he asked. With that, he exited the room.

oOoOoOoOo

A few moments later, Fuji entered the room as -you guessed it- Ichimaru Gin. The room became eerily silent, due to the fact that Fuji looked EXACTLY like Ichimaru. _'I hope he doesn't let the character he's cosplaying as take over him...'_ thought everyone, all gulping simultaneously.

"What?" asked Fuji, putting his hands on his hips. "Do I look bad? It took me forever to perfect his smile!"

Somehow, the regulars didn't believe that. "I-It's not that you look bad, Fuji," stammered Inui. "On the contrary, you look perfectly fine..." Inui paused. "A little too perfectly fine," he muttered to himself.

The regulars continued to look at the two. The characters they had chosen were indeed, strangely perfect. "Just be glad I didn't make Tezuka cosplay as Aizen," said Fuji, smiling. "One of my classmates had stated that Tezuka looked a bit like Aizen, in a strange way."

The regulars gulped simultaneously once more. _'Indeed,'_ they all thought. _'The Ichimaru-Aizen combination would be far worse than the Ichimaru-Byakuya combination.'_ The way the regulars were all acting/thinking, it would make one wonder if they were all in synchro. They all looked around to see if Kuwahara Jackal of Rikkaidai or Akazawa Yoshirou of St. Rudolph were nearby, cosplaying as Tousen Kaname. They had to be safe.

"Saa, we should leave soon, Tezuka," said Fuji. "Yumiko-nee-san said that she'd meet us there in half an hour. Don't worry, we're not gonna be the only ones there."

"Who else is going?" asked Tezuka, desperately trying to keep calm. The other Seigaku regulars listened in closely.

"Let me see..." Fuji thought for a bit. "Sengoku from Yamabuki is going as Kurosaki Ichigo, I believe."

"..."

"And I'm pretty sure that Dan is going with him as Yamada Hanatarou."

"..."

"And Shiraishi from Shitenhouji is going as Urahara Kisuke."

"..."

"That one coach from Jyousei Shounan -Hanamura-san, I think- is going as Matsumoto Rangiku."

Oishi flinched. "Isn't she a bit old to be doing this?"

"She said something about trying to keep with the youth," replied Fuji.

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably. "Is that all?" he asked. He felt ashamed of himself because he knew exactly who the characters Fuji was telling him were.

Fuji thought some more. "Oh, well the place the convention is being held is at one of Atobe's mansions, so he'll definitely be there."

Tezuka shrieked inwardly. He could just imagine what would happen...

_"So the stoic buchou of Seigaku finally decides to loosen up, ahn? I'm sure Sanada would be interested to hear about this... ore-sama is impressed."_

With that, Tezuka learned his lesson.

Never play card games with Fuji.  


* * *

**Seriously, not only are Byakuya and Tezuka voiced by the same person, but they act just like each other!. But yeah, I just had to get it out there, even if it means posting a fanfic I'm less than proud of. xD**


	2. Of Shock, Atobe, and Male Kuchiki Rukias

**I apologize for any OOCness.  
**

**This fic was originally intended to be a oneshot, but YaoiFanaticFreak wanted me to continue it. I hope I didn't disappoint you, YaoiFanaticFreak!**

**If you still haven't figured it out yet, they're cosplaying as characters from _Bleach_. However, if you didn't know that, then I am very confused as to how you read this far. xD  


* * *

**Half an hour later, the two Seigaku regulars arrived at Atobe's mansion. "Quite big, isn't it?" asked Fuji -or rather, Ichimaru- with a smile.

Tezuka sighed. "It's definitely Atobe's."

"Come on, Tezuka, lighten up a bit." Fuji paused. "Actually, don't. Then you'd be out of character. Oh, nee-san, over here!"

Sure enough, Yumiko had arrived just in time. "Hi, Syuusuke, Tezuka-kun. Having fun?" she asked, with a smile reminiscent to that of a certain tensai. It made Tezuka shudder a bit.

"I am already," Fuji replied, chuckling evilly. Inside, Tezuka was actually quite scared as to how in character Fuji could be. "But I honestly can't tell if Tezuka is, although I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Ah, very in character, Tezuka-kun," commented Yumiko, taking Tezuka's costume into account.

"Hn." Tezuka was too busy thinking about how many laps he should give Fuji once they get back to Seigaku.

"So nee-san," started Fuji. "Why did you come here? You aren't in any cosplay..."

"Ah! I almost forgot, I just wanted to take a picture of you two in cosplay. I was thinking you'd like something like that, Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled eerily, only adding to the effect of his already slightly creepy cosplay. "Of course, nee-san. Thanks for that. You should take a picture of us now, before everyone else arrives."

"Okay, get in your positions! Maybe you two could take our your zanpakutous or something, that would look nice!"

"Ah, good idea. Tezuka, you have to do it too. Remember those baby pictures? They could be the next thing on the front page of the school newspaper if you don't along."

"...fine." _'70 laps around the courts? 60 laps around the school?'_ Tezuka continued to assign laps in his mind.

Yumiko chuckled. "Okay, now smile real big - actually, only Fuji should. Tezuka-kun, just keep on frowning. Now one, two three, cheese!"

With a flash, the picture was taken. "Nee-san, show it to me after the convention," said Fuji. "I'm sure the other regulars would also be interested in it."

"Fuji, you wouldn't," said Tezuka. _'80 laps? 90 laps?'_

"Saa, I guess it depends on your behavior. You look awfully nice without glasses, you know."

_'As creepy as always, Syuusuke,'_ thought Yumiko. "Well, I'll be going now. Have fun, you two!"

Once Yumiko left, Tezuka asked, "Fuji, why did we come half an hour early?"

"Saa, who knows. Oh look, there's Atobe! Let's go help him."

Inside Tezuka's mind, alarms and sirens screaming 'MAYDAY! MAYDAY!' took over all peace. Of course, he wouldn't actually scream 'MAYDAY! MAYDAY!' because that would be just too out of character.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ichimaru Gin and Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach have come to help ore-sama set up, ahn?"

Fuji smiled. "Actually, we are-"

"-just a bit bored since we came too early, and we have nothing else to do. You are, I believe, the one running this whole event, right?" asked Tezuka, despite the fact that it was too strange for him to be cutting off anyone.

Fuji glared at Tezuka for interrupting him, which made Tezuka cower inside. Of course, he wouldn't do it outside, he had a reputation to keep, even if the person he was talking to didn't know it was him yet. "Well, ore-sama supposes you could just hang around here. Anyway, it would be quite troublesome going up a ladder in those long robes, don't you think so, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Sure enough, Kabaji was nearby, helping his longtime friend.

"Well," said Atobe, trying to start conversation. "You two act exactly like Ichimaru and Byakuya. If this wasn't a cosplay event, ore-sama would think that you were actually them." He paused. "Then again, Byakuya acts almost exactly like one of ore-sama's tennis rivals. I played a match against him once, and he broke his arm and lost. But honestly, if I knew that he was going to go _that_ far, I would have forfeited."

Tezuka took note of the lack of 'ore-sama's in the last two sentences Atobe had said. It was as if Fuji could read Tezuka's mind when he smiled mischievously at said person. "I suppose that your rival must have really been wanting to secure that win for his team," said Fuji, sneaking a side glance at Tezuka. "Sounds like a good person. I would love to meet him."

"That's quite scary coming from someone dressed up as Ichimaru Gin, you know," replied Atobe, with an amused smile on his face.

Tezuka sighed. _'Wouldn't Atobe be able to figure out with his Insight that Fuji's voice is too feminine to be that of Ichimaru's?'_

"Well anyways," said Atobe, breaking Tezuka's train of thought. "It seems that Kuchiki Rukia is at the entrance."

oOoOoOoOo

_'First, that baka oyaji kidnaps me from Fuji-senpai's house, THEN he forces me into my last year's cosplay of Rukia in less than 20 minutes. How the heck did he even do that? Seriously, it makes me wonder how often he does stuff like this. But then he JUST had to push me out of the car and then leave, didn't he? I don't even know the way back! And I TOLD him that Hitsugaya Toshiro would be a much better character to cosplay as, but NO, he just HAD to decide last minute that I would be going to a cosplay event AS RUKIA. That's it, when I get home...'_

"You! Kuchiki Rukia! Come over to ore-sama!" yelled Atobe.

_'Seriously, the Monkey King just HAD to be the one hosting this year's event. If he ever finds out who I really am, I'll never hear the end of it...'_

"Kuchiki Rukia! Come to ore-sama! We must talk!"

When Atobe realized that the younger Kuchiki sibling wouldn't walk over, he decided to walk over to 'her' and pull her by the ear until he reached the place where he was originally setting up. "That hurt, stupid Monkey King! Stupid old man, not only Monkey King, but Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, too..." mumbled 'Rukia'.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "'Monkey King'? 'Fuji-senpai'? 'Tezuka-buchou'?"

"Echizen!" exclaimed Fuji and Tezuka in unison.

Atobe started laughing. "Ore-sama sees now... how did ore-sama not notice it before? Echizen, Fuji, and even Tezuka, all in cosplay! Ore-sama is impressed."

"Echizen, I didn't know that you cosplayed. Cosplaying as a girl, which surprises me even more," said Fuji, smiling big. Immediately, Fuji pulled out a camera he had hidden in his robes and took a picture.

Instinctively, Echizen whipped out his -Rukia's- zanpakutou. "Fuji-senpai, I'll get you for that..." he said.

Fuji continued to smile. "Echizen, I think I should remind you of two things. One; that zanpakutou of yours is fake. Two; Tezuka and I also have them."

"Che..."

"Mada mada dane, Echizen," said Fuji, grinning widely. _'This turned out to be better than I thought.'_

"Ii data," said Inui, glasses glinting.

Wait, how could that have happened? Well, Inui was, of course, hiding somewhere in Atobe's mansion, gathering data. But let's stop giving him any unneeded attention.

"Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, Monkey King, you better not tell anyone else about this," said Echizen menacingly.

"Ah," replied Tezuka. He turned to Atobe. "Atobe, don't tell the rest of your team about this."

Atobe gave an amused laugh. "Sadly, Oshitari is also coming here, cosplaying as Ishida Uryuu."

Fuji opened his eyes, slightly glaring at Atobe. "You mean the one that copied off of my Higuma Otoshi?" he said, slight emphasis on the 'my'.

Atobe smiled. "The very same."

Tezuka cleared his throat. "I never expected someone like Oshitari to come to a cosplaying event."

"Look who's talking, Tezuka," replied Atobe. "And don't worry, it's not like Oshitari wanted to. He and Mukahi were playing War - you know, the card game? Mukahi said that whoever loses has to do whatever the other person says."

"So basically, Mukahi won, causing Oshitari to go under his control, and therefore forcing him to come to this event," thought Fuji out loud, smile growing wider by the second.

"Precisely."

"I feel like I've heard this before," said Echizen, smirking at Tezuka. Tezuka pretended not to notice.

Atobe took note of this, and joined Echizen in smirking. "Tezuka, you lost to your wife at a game, ahn?" he asked, reading through Echizen's statement correctly.

"Fuji is not my wife," replied Tezuka, trying to keep cool. As of right now, he really wished that his zanpakutou was real so that he could use it against Atobe, and possibly Fuji too.

"Mada mada dane, buchou," said Echizen.

"Echizen, 30 laps around the courts when we get back to Seigaku," commanded Tezuka. "And Fuji..."

"Yes?" asked said person a little too sweetly.

Tezuka gulped inwardly before saying, "100 laps around the school once this is all over."

"That's quite harsh, even for you, Tezuka," remarked Atobe. Even he was impressed.

"Is being Byakuya really that bad?" asked Fuji. "He acts just like you."

"And you are becoming more like Ichimaru Gin by the second, Fuji," replied Tezuka, almost to the brink of cracking.

Fuji sighed. "Fine, fine, but it wasn't my fault you decided to play Go Fish with me." Fuji sat down on a chair nearby, and pulled a random laptop out of his robes.

"F-Fuji, what are you-"

"Tomorrow, you're gonna have to explain to all your fangirls why you have such pictures of you running around in only a diaper as a child, Tezuka."

"F-Fuji!"


End file.
